Trende wąsatego polaczka (bogatego)
E-mail 10GB Pudelek Wideo+mp3 Mój profil | Załóż profil Login: @o2.pl Hasło: Strona główna» forum Rozmowy kulturalne o seksie i związkach Spis tematów | Nowy temat | Szukaj | Mój profil » Odpowiedz na ten temat zawsze pstrykam palcami by podszedl do mnie kelner 20.06 13:24 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 20.06 13:25 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) Klaskam po wylądowaniu (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510423 20.06 13:26 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) kiedy kolejka w biedronce jest zbyt dluga stawiam swoje zakupy na srodku i wychodze krzyczac CO TO ZA PROBLEM OTWORZYC JESZCZE JEDNA KASE (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510427 20.06 13:26 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) urządzam karczemne awantury narzekając na obsługę (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510428 20.06 13:26 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) makaron z niedzielnego rosołu noszą we wąsach nawet do środy (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510430 20.06 19:17 20.06 13:28 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) po mszy w kościele z namaszczeniem kładę na tacę wyprasowany banknot 10-złotowy, po czym dumnie gładzę wąsa (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510437 20.06 13:30 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) przy kasie wkladam jeszcze do koszyka cukierki i gumy do rzucia. STAĆ MNIE mowie rozgladajac sie dookola (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510441 20.06 13:31 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) jem drugie danie łyżką zbywajac kasliwe uwagi stwierdzeniem ze widelec pozostanie przynajmniej czysty (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510447 20.06 13:32 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) pedał gazu stojąc na czerwonym świetle (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510448 20.06 13:35 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) śmierdzę fajkami 24/7/365 (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510459 20.06 13:36 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) na wywiadowkach wyklocam sie z nauczycielami o lepsze oceny dla moich synow (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510462 20.06 13:38 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) Gdy wszystkie dystrybutory na stacji benzynowej są zajęte, a jeden z przodu wolny objeżdżam stację dookoła i staję pod prąd (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510467 20.06 13:39 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) pije piwo w samolocie w drodze na eksluzywne wakacje do egiptu, przemyslnie chowajac je w swojej posiadajacej wiele kieszeni kamizelce, dumnie przy tym skubiac swego wasa, bo przeciez nikt tego nie widzi (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510473 20.06 13:40 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) zawsze piję do ostatniego kieliszka, żebym miał wszystko zwrócić na stół to po prostu MUSZĘ wypić wszystko (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510477 20.06 13:40 NO NIE PlERDOL ?! wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) (11.06.20 13:38): Gdy wszystkie dystrybutory na stacji benzynowej są zajęte, a jeden z przodu wolny objeżdżam stację dookoła i staję pod prąd TO NIESAMOWITE !!! (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510478 20.06 13:42 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) zajmuję dwa miejsca parkingowe (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510484 20.06 13:51 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) nie mam zielonego pojęcia o polityce, ekonomii, nie wiem, czym się różni sejm od senatu, ale przy każdej możliwej okazji krytykuję rząd i powtarzam przeczytane nagłówki w super expressie niczym własne dywagacje (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510511 20.06 13:51 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) Zawsze tankuję za 50zł mojego mercedesa, oczywiście proszę o fakturę (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510515 20.06 13:52 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) Każdy słoik kupiony w sklepie jest potemna wagę złota (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510516 20.06 13:56 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) kupuje audi u niemca i przerabiam na gaz (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510539 20.06 13:57 sprzedawca samochodów w każdym sprowadzonym szrocie z niemiec muszę cofnąć licznik do 150tyś bo inaczej wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) nawet na niego nie spojrzy (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510547 20.06 14:01 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) Jade ze żoną na Kanary (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510560 20.06 14:11 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) Woreczkach z zakupów w biedronce,nosze śniadanie do roboty serio (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510605 20.06 14:13 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) uzywam jednorazowych maszynek do golenia tylko raz, stac mnie (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510608 20.06 14:15 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) Robię gryla na balkonie (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510616 20.06 14:17 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) Podp.ierdalam sąsiadów do US (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510621 20.06 14:18 cOOle from twilight zone NO NIE PlERDOL ?! (11.06.20 13:40): wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) (11.06.20 13:38): Gdy wszystkie dystrybutory na stacji benzynowej są zajęte, a jeden z przodu wolny objeżdżam stację dookoła i staję pod prąd trende piszemy na pomaranczowo, a jak tego nie potrafisz zrozumiec to szpagatami (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510627 20.06 14:21 NO NIE PlERDOL ?! cOOle from twilight zone (11.06.20 14:18): NO NIE PlERDOL ?! (11.06.20 13:40): wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) (11.06.20 13:38): Gdy wszystkie dystrybutory na stacji benzynowej są zajęte, a jeden z przodu wolny objeżdżam stację dookoła i staję pod prąd trende piszemy na pomaranczowo, a jak tego nie potrafisz zrozumiec to szpagatami TO NIESAMOWITE !!! (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510636 20.06 14:33 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) Wale konia w tesco patrząc na ładne panie.Dla niepoznaki mam przyczepioną sztuczna rękę oczywiście z dłonią umocowaną do wąsa. (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510672 20.06 14:37 wąsaty polaczek (bogaty) Jak moje dzieci nie chcą chcą chodzić do niedzielnej komuni to napie.rdalam je kablem od prodiża (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18510695 » Odpowiedz na ten temat Korzystanie z serwisu oznacza aceptację Regulaminu. Portal o2.pl Reklama Kontakt Kafeteria.pl (forum) © 1999-2011 Grupa o2 Sp. z o.o. Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone.